


Room Door

by soobsins



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Short One Shot, bttmsoobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobsins/pseuds/soobsins
Summary: - Beomgyu was starting to get annoyed, Soobin had kicked him out of the room right after he woke up. He just wants to go in and shower.
Relationships: SooGyu - Relationship, beomgyu/soobin, beomsoo
Kudos: 40





	Room Door

**Author's Note:**

> erm.. srry this is short and sorta bad? It’s my second time writing these things.

Ever since the morning, Soobin had locked himself in the room. He had even kicked his roommate, Beomgyu, out. That had honestly pissed Beomgyu off. All of a sudden he just gets kicked out?

Soobin had his reasons though. Last night he had found a hentai clip on twitter while searching for something. He had gotten invested in it that he researched on it and found out its name. 

Though he was excited to watch it, his roommate was sleeping on the other bed. He just couldn’t make himself exposed to him like that. Sure Soobin had a thing for Beomgyu but he didn’t want to weird his crush out. At the end, he decided to wait till morning to watch it as to why he kicked beomgyu out.

It was currently 3:05 pm and beomgyu started to feel icky. He wanted to shower, in the comfort of his own bathroom. Not his teammates bathrooms but his and Soobin’s of course. 

Damn Soobin still hadn’t opened the room door. He started feeling more frustrated. He felt as if he would break down the damn door if his roommate didn’t open it any time soon. But as a civil person would he decided to just go knock on the door first.

“Hey Soobin.. can you please open the door for me?” he asked only to hear nothing.

On the other side Soobin panicked. He had unconsciously undressed himself feeling like the clothes were restricting him from doing anything. He dropped the phone on the bed and covered his mouth with that hand instead.

He really didn’t know what to do. His fingers were up his ass and still moving not wanting to stop. Thinking about how he might get caught scared him but aroused him way more than it should. The video still playing in the background. 

“Soobin. I wasn’t asking a question so please, open the door.” His voice sounded desperate, and if he was being honest, a bit mad too. Oh. That was hot. But today wasn’t the day to test his limits.

Reluctantly, the boy pulled out his fingers and grabbed a wipe from the bedside table to clean them. He also dressed himself before answering his desperate roommate.

“Going.”

Opening the door, he saw Beomgyu looking so fucking hot in his opinion. He almost let out a moan but before that, Beomgyu moved him away from the door to enter himself.

“What took you so long Soobin?” The younger asked already looking for clothes. Though Soobin was just standing there staring at his bed, where his phone was currently playing another inappropriate video. When he hears a loud moan, he panics even more. Hoping that Beomgyu hasn’t heard but his face told him he had.

Both were now staring at each other with big eyes. Beomgyu was the one that broke the eye contact when he noticed Soobin’s hair. It was all over the place but erotic in his opinion. Just then, he feels his dick harden. 

This has to be a dream, Soobin thought to himself when Beomgyu had decided to be bold with a smirk on his face and said these exact words.

“I see... do you mind showing me? How about we re-enact that scene?” 

It didn’t take much more for Soobin to be undressed and on Beomgyu’s bed while the other was looking for a condom. It also didn’t take long for him to be on the guy’s dick riding him hard.

“This won’t be the last time right?” Soobin asked, he wanted more. Beomgyu has made him feel so pretty with all the compliments he had given him. Rather it be about his milky thighs, small waist, or just anything in general.

“No. It won’t be honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sincerely sorry nothing much happened! I’m not really good at this!


End file.
